MW Episode
The camera focused in on a familiar host standing on a wooden, flimsy dock. Chris McLean finished fixing his hair before grinning his charming smile at the audience. "Yo!" he exclaimed, "and welcome to another exciting installment in the Total Drama series. We've got thirteen new teens coming for a chance to win fame and the grand prize of one million dollars!" He paused for dramatic effect. "However," he continued, "we've made a few changes for this season. For starters…" The camera zoomed out to show the environment around Chris. The island which was Wawanakwa, had gone and instead a huge amusement park lies on it. "We've moved back to Wawanakwa! And this time there's a huge amusement park just for the new generation! Which is fitting because this season shall henceforth be known as... McLean's Wonderland! Made by the man himself, Me, whom let's face it, has way too much money to know what to spend it with anyway." Once again he paused as he raised his hands in the air. "Not only that, but this time the contestants will once again be split up into two teams of six and seven and will be made to compete in challenges set every three days in order for them too win the reward and all important immunity from the vote off" Chris declared. "In the end only THREE, yes this season there's a three-person finale, will battle it out in one huge challenge so that the winner will be deemed, worthy for the win itself. But... I'm also feeling very generous and reward each finalist with cash; first place gets the same million, second place gets a hundred thousand dollars and third place gets the average ten thousand dollars!" "Now, for this season we made sure we recruited the top teens to bring ten times as much drama as the past cast. Nearly all of them have some form of deceit in them. They'll be lies and secrets; façades and betrayals galore this season. So are you ready for another amazing season of Total Drama? Let's hope so! Welcome to... McLean's Wonderland!” Chris says like a giddy child as the theme begins to play. Introduction "Welcome back to McLean's Wonderland! As you can see, I'm stood outside this iconic and wonderful park just waiting to be ventured. But alls well as the first boat is on approach, although this episode is only a short introduction to the contestants, all the main drama will start from episode two all the way to the epic finale in episode twenty-one!" Chris screams uncontrollably with excitement. "Oh well let's meet the contestants for the brand new generation. We'll begin with... Scarlet!" As the camera switches view to a pretty looking blonde girl, she stares up mesmerized by the enormous amusement park that stands before her. She's wearing a long floral summer dress and silver high heels. She then proceeds to climb down from the boat, with the aid of her chaperone. Scarlet then straightens up her dress and composure before looking down the camera lens, "Oh hi! And you are?" Scarlet asks, speaking straight at the camera. "I'm the cameraman and please, refrain from doing that... ever" The cameraman says before pulling the camera out of her grip to wipe the moisture off the lens Scarlet had put there whilst breathing onto it, "You go over there if you need directions... See... the host is waiting for you" "Oh, thanks...?" Scarlet says whilst gesturing her hands, presumably waiting for a name. "Carlos" He replies in a snarky and arrogant tone which Scarlet doesn't acknowledge, whom instead proceeds to introduce herself to the other contestant. "Anyway, next up is... Ollie" Chris says as the boat drops off a stylish older teen boy, clad in a grey shirt and jacket, skinny jeans and high tops. He renders the others with an emotionless expression, choosing to ignore the host and the other contestants themselves which is fine by Karrueche who chose to ignore the hyperactive Scarlet previously. However, Scarlet isn't amused at all, "Excuse me Oakley, that was rude don't ignore us" Scarlet says, unaware that she completely forgot his name. "Oakley? Seriously, are you that stupid? Chris clearly said 'Ollie'. So if you'd excuse me, I'd prefer not to converse with someone like you" Ollie exclaims to an awestruck Scarlet, who stares at him cluelessly. (CONF) Ollie: Seriously... Making me compete with a bunch of brainless, idiotic, obnoxious assholes is tough enough but seriously that was ludicrous... Surely she can't be that stupid, but then again surely that's a benefit for someone like me... *cough* alliance *cough*. "Well the outhouses weren't ready for confessionals and I didn't even give my consent to do so... but whatever, I guess" Chris says annoyed by Ollie, "Next up is... Ethel!" Chris announces as an elderly lady with a walking stick and clad in a beige shirt and maroon knee-length skirt steps off the boat, "Excuse me dear, would you mind with my bags?" She asks, aiming the question towards Ollie who roles his eyes but reluctantly gives in and takes a firm grip onto the handle of two portmanteau's, which she owns. Chris, like the 'gentleman' he is, holds out a hand and slowly helps to lower Ethel from off the boat which is of an extensive height for a frail old woman to jump down from. "Why thank you lovelies!" Ethel says before handing Chef Hatchet (whom had had hold of Ethel's other arm) and Chris a sweet scented hard-boiled sweet, individually wrapped in a golden sheet of fabric. "That's a little bit much for that mouthful of candy, am I right?" Chris says, examining the packet before realizing it's gold, "Is this of any worth?" "Of course not" Ethel replies with a chuckle, "I may be old but I've still got the brain I had in my prime. I wasn't as thick as wood, unlike some nowadays" She says referring to Scarlet who playfully dances around as a butterfly hovers above her, yet out of reach, "Oh and you two are...?" "Hi!" Scarlet says, snapping out of her trance that was upheld by the butterfly's dazzling beauty, "My name is Scarlet, pleasure to meet you and this here is Oliver." She says pointing towards an obviously annoyed Ollie. "Oliver, huh? A little bit old-fashioned for such a handsome lad like you..." Ethel exclaims, to which Ollie remarks, "It's Ollie, sorry that my parents aren't stuck in the past" To which this gets a reaction from Ethel that came off as a shock to everyone. Just as if she were to be offended, she stood up whilst trying to balance on her weak legs, lifted her walking stick into the air and took a sharp hit straight onto Ollie's jaw, "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm not that old, but yet again I'm not young. I suggest you respect your elders otherwise I can assure you that this competition will feel like hell" Ethel says before turning away slowly and back towards Chris. (CONF) Ethel: I'm so happy I've got to be apart of such a huge phenomenon that is Total Drama and at my age too. So since I probably don't have much time left, let's face it give or take ten to twenty years, I'd like to make the most out of it. And what better way to do so then spend a few months of that on one of the greatest TV shows of the twenty-first century... That was too sappy, but I don't really care! I'm here to enjoy myself and have fun whether I am or not the first one out. "Finally! So you three are done hogging the screentime now? Thank you" Chris says, as he checks himself in a handheld mirror, for which he shoves back into his pocket. "There is still ten to go so... Next up is.... Lauren!" The camera once again turns away from the star Chris and then onto a beautiful blonde teen, wearing a light pink crop top with bold writing written in the center saying "Boss Ass B*tch" on it, with mid-waist ripped denim jeans and black combat boots. She lifts her hand towards her face to retrieve the glasses that cover her eyes, removes them, then proceeds to climb down from the boat, avoiding well ignoring Chris' gesture for help. "Yeah Hi" She says with a snarky and arrogant tone that garners her dirty looks from both Ollie and Ethel, whereas a deadpan and emotionless expression from Scarlet who is somewhat staring out into the distance. She picks up her luggage and takes a spot on the dock to the right of Scarlet, whom intently watches the boat as it makes it's way back to the island with another contestant aboard. (CONF) Lauren: Well... If I'm going to make enemies, I may as well make them early on in the games so then I don't have to bother trying to get to know them, I mean seriously... Why waste your time trying to get to know somebody who has nothing whatsoever in common with you. Bitch please, I have better things to do with my time and by the way I was referring to them three on the dock. I just hope that somebody that I'll actually get along with is in this year's line up. AND one more thing, just to clear the air, I'm a pageant queen so I'm basically royalty these guys can't touch me. I may as well have a pass to the final~. The cameraman locks the screen onto the amusement park in the background, as the contestants stands before it on looking in boredom as they await the arrival of the other contenders. Chris who has been yelling at the cameraman to stop staring at the carousel, quickly has the camera yanked out of his grip and then tossed to Chef so he can carry on filming. "Next up is... Channing!" Chris finally announces as a British teen in a complete suit with a tie, a pair of cufflinks with one in each wrist of the blazer and a handkerchief that sits beautifully in the top pocket stands slouched over the railing of the boat with a briefcase in one hand and a valise in his other, finally gets down off the boat as he realizes the camera is facing and is locked onto him. "Well, I guess I finally have my screentime slot then? Ten hours later than anticipated" Channing says shooting the cameraman a dirty look, who is sat on the floor with his legs crossed and eyes filling with tears. "I should deserve better quality than these plebeians. I assure you that they must be so honored to have such higher class in their midst... Well how are you all today?" "You insult us all and you think you deserve a reply to that question... you must be ill" Lauren says as the rest nod in unison, whilst Ethel angrily snarls through her dentures soaking Channing and the others in her warm saliva. "Woops sorry little piglets, let me just get that" Ethel says before reaching into her purse to pull out a small cloth, with old-fashioned embroidery and stitching sewn into it which elegantly spells out her name in neat cursive writing. She then proceeds to wipe off the saliva and spit from Channing's pearl-white shirt before being ushered away as he stares grimly at her demeanour and up-close appearance, which quite frankly is hideous. As the next boat pulls into the dock, a huge silhouette of a bush shades the contestants before her. "Next up is... Makosi" Chris announces as the shadow of the afro disappears and a teenage girl with a huge afro, headphones and hipster glasses climbs down from the boat. She's wearing a navy blue jacket with a simple baby blue shirt on and a pair of shorts, with some light grey converses on her feet steps off from the boat. "Hey Guys, what's up?" Makosi says as she walks towards the rest of the contestants, arms outstretched in a hugging manor, "It's okay guys, I don't bite... hard" She says as Scarlet returns the hug but the others reject the offer and turn to face Chris once again instead. (CONF) Makosi: I know it's a competition reality show but come on, at least communicate with one another. How in the hell is this meant to be enjoyable when nobody will contribute towards it being so... I just hope I make no enemies since I'm trying not to send off a misconstrued vibe, because of course I'm a hundred percent real. But then again, if it comes down to the point where I can't stay true to myself and genuine, then that's when the true game player Makosi comes out. (CONF) Channing: Why would you exploit your whole gameplan on your arrival in a confessional, yes I heard the whole thing. She literally shouted and these walls may as well be paper. If someone like that has to express that or 'clear the air' like that then they must be devising some sort of game plan, which she clearly said she's not. Whatever you want to believe, but trust me nobody here is going to stay true to themselves for a million dollars, its inevitable not to in all honesty. The camera stalks Channing as he takes a step out of the outhouse confessional, and carries on doing so until he returns completely to the group. "Next up is... Gretchen!" Chris announces as a large teen girl with brown slick back hair and wearing a large sleeveless jumpsuit with red heels jumps down off the boat with such force that it knocks most of the contestants, including Chris either onto the floor or staggering/struggling to their feet. "Hey Chris, can I see that?" Gretchen asks as she points towards the small handheld mirror Chris retrieved from his pocket to check himself. He then quickly tidies himself so then he looks at least presentable before handing the mirror over to her. She then shoves it into her bag and walks back over to the cast. "Oh that wasn't for you to keep... That one is mine" Chris says to a confused looking Gretchen, whom takes the mirror out of her bag and just stares at herself for a moment before replying to Chris. "Well looks like you can't have this one back then... I thought you were giving them out as complementary gifts. Since of course I need one, so much beauty, booty and curves that makes butter melt." Gretchen says in soft, suave tone the forces the majority of the others to pretend gag as they hear her. "Anyway..." Chris struggles to say as he literally attempts to stomach down litres of vomit that's curdling up inside him, "The next contestant is... Frankie!" Chris announces as a scrawny-looking teen boy clad in a red shirt with a picture of pac-man on it, simple blue jeans and pumps, steps off the boat unaware that he hasn't acknowledged anyone on his arrival. "Oh... So I'm not the first one to arrive then, huh?" Frankie says, just as everyone stares at him cluelessly causing him to blush a scarlet red, "Well, hi then guys..." Frankie says awkwardly before quickly returning to his video game, everyone then turns away from him and he then releases a silent sigh of relief. (CONF) Frankie: Not even five minutes into the actual show and I've made a fool out of myself... Good job Frankie, no wonder you're a loner back at home. Ethel silently sits on top of everyone's luggage silently knitting a woolly jumper before being interrupted by Frankie, "Yes, yes, yes! Almost a high score! Take it SLAY SLAY SLAY!" He shouts to himself excitedly, rarely getting the odd glimpse or stare from the others. Ethel places her needles and thread on her lap, "Keep on talking to yourself and people will think you're crazy. That'd be no good, being deemed insane on live TV now would it?" She says before returning to her knitting. Chris raises his arms in the air, "Well finally there's only five left, I know I'm as happy as you are that we're almost through the first episode. It's always the boring setup" Chris says to which a mixture of moans and cheers come from the group. "The next contestant is... Harley!" Chris announces as the camera turns and faces a unhealthy pale-skinned boy with a green mohawk and torn clothing steps off the boat with his suitcase already in hand. "Well this is a surprise" Harley says, analyzing the amusement park. "It actually seems real? Did you and your band of producers actually splash the cash on something decent this year? Congrats." He says sarcastically before being given an evil stare from Chris. "Jeez, I'm only kidding. See... a joke? haha? no... Well then." Harley says before taking a seat on top of his suitcase, whilst playing with his mohawk to pass the time. "To be honest, sometimes I like to wonder where the producers actually find these competitors... Anyway here's the next contestant... Rupert!" Chris announces as a chubby guy with glasses, wearing an ordinary jumper, lounge pants and trainers steps off the boat in an almost bounding manor. "DUDE! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Rupert screams from the top of his lungs, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING! IS THIS EVEN REAL?!" Rupert asks, obviously intended to be answered but asked as if it was rhetorical. "Well you are here so... it must be really happening" Makosi says, before unexpectedly being lifted into the air by Rupert, "Wow, chill dude. I'd prefer to make it at least through the first day." She says before being lowered back to the ground by him. "SORRY DUDE, I'M JUST SO PSYCHED!" Rupert screams deafeningly at the group. Chris, who's holding his hands up to his ears, removes one to put up to Rupert's mouth which muffles the sound he's producing. "Are you about finished?" Chris asks calmly, which seems to calm Rupert down for which he then reluctantly nods and goes silent. (CONF) Rupert: Well that just ruined my mood, I don't think this show will live up to my expectations or even my thoughts about what it actually is. Also another thing, I am not going to be the next lovable fatty. I have a gameplan and I'm not ashamed to say so. "Anyway, the next contestant is... Paisley!" Chris announces as a teenage girl with long golden hair with blue streaks jumps down from the boat, dancing menacingly in front of the camera, with headphones in which are plugged into the latest iPhone. She's wearing a black and cream party dress and flat shoes as she arrives. "What's up, peeps! So good to be here!" Paisley says in a raised tone, since she has headphones in. "Why have all the lively ones joined on last? It's getting way too tiresome for me to handle right now" Chris says, whilst rubbing is face with the palm of his hand, the fatigue becoming even more visible as the show where's on. "PAISLEY! IT'S AWESOME TO MEET YOU!" Rupert says, shouting abnormally loud straight at Paisley who seems to have become nauseous because of it. "Wow dude, watch out..." Paisley says, pulling out both headphones before throwing up into the nearby lake. "Woops, sorry..." Rupert says awkwardly before backing away slowly. "Slowly but surely we're making our way to the final contestant, and then we can kickstart this fire of a season!" Chris announces as the boat from far out in the distances has arrived in a matter of minutes with another contestant, the final female, "The next and final female of this season... Carrie!" Chris exclaims as a mid-twenties aged woman steps off the boat wearing a corset and laced trousers with high heels, plus a head accessory of bunny ears. Loads of people stare at her in disbelief, well mainly at her costume which caused her to get defensive. "What's wrong with you guys? Is something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Carrie says before covering herself up with a loose dressing gown she kept held tightly under her arm. "Sorry for being genuine, I guess fake will win this show" She says whilst she ties a knot to keep the gown firm and in place. "Wearing them sort of things on a teen's reality show. What are you thinking woman, have some self pride and besides if this actually gets put onto the episode think about how sex-crazy you would've made them. Women like you make me sick..." Ethel says appalled by Carrie's first appearance on the show. (CONF) Carrie: So am I meant to apologize now for offending her so much she had to humiliate me in front of strangers, but then again I had no idea whom she was up until six minutes ago where she basically singled me out as a slut... Well you only get so far with being genuine. "And finally we're down to our final contestant!" Chris announces. A drip of sweat trickles down the side of his face which he dismisses with one flick of the wrist. He carries on, "That final contestant being... Jordan!" The camera finally turns to face a morbidly obese teen whom is so fat that he is bound to a mobility scooter, unable to walk far distances at all. "Okay take you're time, it's not like we've spent years introducing the others" Chris says to Jordan who's mobility scooter is only going four miles per hour down the ramp. "Well Chris, if I want to take all day, or months, or even years I will do as I please" Jordan replies, "You ain't got nothing on me." "Well that's everyone now guys, so here's the keys to your team's rooms. Girls on one side boys on the other. Oh and by the way the beds aren't all the same size or type of comfort so you might have to just deal with it. But here you go anyway" Chris says, tossing the males' key to Jordan and the females' key to Lauren. "Out of my way bitches, I'm getting the first pick" Jordan says, only barely doing walking speed on his mobility scooter. He sweats as he tries to make it go faster since the contestants are gaining a lead on him, but it's no use and he faints there and then. The camera then cuts back to Chris. "And that is it! This years cast for McLean's Wonderland!" Chris says down the camera lens as Jordan slowly rides across the screen in his scooter. After five minutes of staring and waiting, Chris continues, "Get ready, because over the course of the next twelve episodes these contestants would've been through it all. All the Drama, Gossiping, Mischief, Mayhem, Backstabbing and Alliance galore to come on this season of Total Drama... McLean's Wonderland!" The screen cuts to static.